


Układy

by KittensAndRage



Series: Kalendarz adwentowy! [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe, OT3, Threesome - M/M/M, jemioła
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage





	Układy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Arrangements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070504) by [Konfessor2U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U). 



Sherlock był w swoim “pałacu myśli”, siedząc sztywno na jedynym krześle w pomieszczeniu, dość rozklekotanym. Pochylał się nad ofiarą, opierając łokcie na kolanach, ze złożonymi dłońmi przy ustach. Lestrade z wahaniem wezwał go, kiedy zespół nic nie osiągnął w sprawie ciała leżącego na podłodze.

John przechadzał się cicho w pobliżu okna, czasem sprawdzając godzinę na ekranie telefonu. Sherlock był nieobecny duchem od dwudziestu minut, co oznaczało, że on i Lestrade, który opierał się nonszalancko o framugę, musieli to przeczekać.

Doktor współczuł rodzinie ofiary; okres świąteczny i w ogóle. Śmierć nigdy nie była łatwa, a co dopiero brutalne morderstwo w czasie świąt.

Lestrade westchnął ciężko i odchylił głowę, opierając się o framugę. Był pewien, że spędzą tutaj całe popołudnie, czekając aż Sherlock podzieli się swoimi spostrzeżeniami.

Bezpośrednio nad nim wisiał przepiękny pęk jemioły i Greg nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Już wiedział, jak przyciągnąć uwagę Sherlocka, i miał do tego wszystko, co potrzebne.

\- John - zawołał cicho doktora, wciąż z uśmiechem na ustach. Kiedy Watson się odwrócił, Lestrade przywołał go gestem. Nie rozmawiali o tym, kiedy powiedzą Sherlockowi o ich związku, ale Lestrade'a mało to obchodziło, bo chciał pocałować swojego chłopaka w tej sekundzie.

John przystanął trochę za blisko, a detektyw inspektor jedną rękę owinął wokół jego talii, a drugą przyciągnął jego głowę bliżej do cudownie niechlujnego pocałunku. Rozdzielili się po chwili, obaj lekko bez tchu.

\- Greg? Co..? - Twarz Johna była zarumieniona, co dodawało mu uroku. Lestrade uniósł jego podbródek jednym palcem, pokazując mu jemiołę. John uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało. - Och.

Sherlock, na chwilę zapomniany, odchrząknął nagle głośno i obaj mężczyźni odwrócili się, by ujrzeć go stojącego nad ciałem, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści, i krzesło leżące na podłodze. Wyglądało na to, że nie był zbyt szczęśliwy, dowiadując się o związku Johna i Grega. Albo może był po prostu zazdrosny? Wyglądał na podłamanego i troszkę smutnego. Stali tak przez moment, spoglądając na siebie.

\- Sherlock, chodź tutaj - rozkazał Lestrade, używając tonu, który bardziej pasował do ojca rozkazującego dziecku niż dorosłemu mężczyźnie, który mówił do innego dorosłego mężczyzny. Sherlock poruszył się, a brwi Johna uniosły się w zaskoczeniu. Sherlock robi, co mu się każe?

Kiedy detektyw do nich podszedł, Lestrade nie marnował czasu i złapał go za kark, całując powoli i słodko. John mimowolnie poczuł błysk pożądania, widząc delikatny pocałunek przyjaciół. Uczucie wzmocniło się, kiedy jego chłopak ścisnął jego pośladek, przyciągając go trochę bliżej.

\- Lepiej, żebyś miał dla mnie odpowiedzi dotyczące tej sprawy, Sherlock - wymamrotał Lestrade z wargami na wargach Sherlocka. Wszystkim, co dostał, był mały zdyszany jęk, kiedy umysł detektywa oficjalnie się wyłączył pod wpływem pocałunku.


End file.
